


Dominated by the Elements

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink threatened to blow Aoba to pieces until he breathed him in again. Set in Re-connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominated by the Elements

Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: DRAMAtical Murder  
Pairing: Mink/Aoba  
Words: 292  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Mink threatened to blow Aoba to pieces until he breathed him in again. Set in Re-connect.   
Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder.

 

 

From above, Aoba was being dominated by the elements. Before, they had been cruel and destructive. Pain as hot as lightning, blows as mighty as boulders that tore his skin, and bitter words that froze his blood.

Now, in a different life, Aoba couldn't help but appreciate the majesty in them.

Mink bore down on Aoba with the crushing weight of a mountain, and a waterfall of moans flowed from Aoba's mouth. Mink's breath was a zephyr that was hot as desert. It threatened to blow Aoba to pieces until he breathed him in again.

To regain his bearings, Aoba nuzzled into hair that was as soft and layered as the clouds above. He was simply swept...away.

Aoba noted that the gruff man's skin was as intricate and smooth as copper canyons. And he could plainly see the strength in them as the bones bent and flexed every time he thrusted into him.

Mink smiled with the satisfaction of a wolf that had just brought down its prey, and Aoba could only moan in response at the attention being bestowed on his small wiry frame.

Aoba's forthcoming release was as swift as a river, and he allowed himself to float in its afterglow. Here, in Mink's home, he was safe.

The harvest had been reaped, but Aoba was sure that desire as thick as flowers would cause it to bloom again. The weather was always perfect here after all.

As their mutual passion quieted, the piercing white stars revealed themselves. Aoba could see them through the window. Their window.

"Good night, Mink."

There was only a grunt in reply. A smile was on Aoba's lips as he settled into a crevice of Mink's chest.

At last, Aoba's chaotic mind was at peace.


End file.
